User blog:Theta 102/Chapter Two
'Chapter Two – Mels and The Twins Play Hide and Seek ' I stare wide-eyed at Koschei. Fear welled up in my stomach, and I wanted to run. But I stayed right there with Melody and Sigma. I had to protect them no matter what. And I couldn’t bring any attention to the fact that Iota and Rho were sleeping away in their room. Koschei sighs, as if he’s bored, “What? No warm welcome home?! No “Oh how are you, Koschei, after all, we left you for dead?!” You know I at least deserve that much, guys. Come on.” his frown turned into a sneer, and he looked at Melody. I pushed Melody behind me. He wasn’t going to hurt her, and she didn’t protest. Koschei gave her the creeps, and this way, if he killed me, she could at least be here for the twins, and Sigma would rip his head off. What happened next was completely unexpected. Koschei walked over to the chair that was next to the console, and sat down. The TARDIS doors slammed shut, locking all of us in. Koschei wearily turned his head to the side to look at the doors, and laughed, “You guys are so rude. You’d be terrible party hosts…” he notices we’re all staring at him, “What?!” Sigma moves very quickly, and jumps on Koschei, throwing him to the ground. He’s pinned him in place, “I told you never to come back!” Sigma screams in his face. Koschei starts laughing hysterically. Sigma stares at him in confusion. I slowly inch to Sigma’s lab to find something to kill Koschei with. Melody notices me, but does a great job of pretending she doesn’t. She continues to stare at Koschei, and she starts inching toward Iota and Rho’s room. Koschei tries to sit up, but my brother slams him back down again, “Ouch, Sigma. You’re hurting me…” there’s a sinister smile on Koschei’s face. He’s trying to make his voice sound sweet and child-like. Sigma grins evilly, “That was the point.” He pushes down harder on Koschei’s shoulders, so he won’t get up. By now, I know that Sigma’s realized that Mels and I have started to plan for what would happen next. But he doesn’t let it show on his face, so Koschei won’t notice. I slide into the lab, and start quietly rummaging through the chemicals, looking for a very specific one. Melody opens the door to our kids’ room very quietly, and slips in. Koschei looks behind my brother, “Where did Theta and Melody go, Sigma?” his voice is no longer playful, just murderous. Sigma looks behind him, “I don’t know what you’re talking about…” there was a nervous lump in his throat. “Oh come on! Don’t you think that by now, I would know when you’re lying to my face?!!” his voice booms throughout the TARDIS. This scares me, and I drop a glass container on the floor. I freeze in my spot, not daring to breath. I was terrified of Koschei. “Don’t you dare hurt my family.” Sigma’s voice turns to the same tone as Koschei’s had turned. I hadn’t heard my brother sound like that for a very, very long time. I never wanted him to sound like that again, but here comes Koschei, and it starts again… Right now, I was scared of everything. I honestly didn’t know what could happen. After about five minutes of complete silence, I start to breathe again, but my chest feels like it might explode from my fear. I look for the chemicals to mix together to make the poison I thought of in my head. Since Sigma never had any of it around, I had to make it myself. I found the chemicals necessary, and started to mix them together. Back in the console room, Sigma was trying to convince Koschei to leave, “Please, Koschei. Just go. I couldn’t bear it if you hurt my fam-” “Oh, so now they’re YOUR family?! Since when was I kicked out of the family??” Koschei’s voice explodes in the console room, making me spill some of the solution onto the counter I was standing at. “Since you tried to kill my brother!!” Sigma booms back, making me spill more of the solution. I pick up a bunch of towels, and try to clean up the mess that I had made. As the solution soaked into the rags, it burned my skin. I tried to keep quiet, but it burned. And it was eating through the skin on my fingers. I finally got it all cleaned up, and my fingers were really raw, some of them even bleeding. It really felt like someone had burned the tips of my fingers off with a match. I go into the cabinet to find a knife that Sigma had kept from me until about 2 years ago. I pull it out of its box, and walk back over to the counter to soak it in the chemical solution I made. Koschei was glaring at Sigma. He was clearly angry that Sigma no longer considered him part of the family anymore. I watched quietly while soaking the knife. I made sure that Koschei couldn’t see me, and I took the knife out of the chemical solution, and walked quietly over to the doorway. I held the knife in my hand very tightly. The solution I made was going to prevent Koschei’s regeneration once it entered his bloodstream, and cause him to die for real this time. I really didn’t want to do it. I had known him for so long. He was what made us the Trio of Time. Otherwise it would just be my brother and me in a stolen TARDIS with somebody we kidnapped… I never really thought about it that way. I stood there listening to their conversation for a while, trying to gather all my courage to go and kill Koschei. Finally, after what felt like forever, I went out into the console room, “Koschei, I’m giving you one chance to just leave. I really don’t want to hurt you.” I tell him as calmly as I can. Sigma turns to look at me in shock, “What are you doing with that knife, Theta?” he tried to make his voice calm enough so he wouldn’t freak me out. Well, more than I already was. I didn’t answer him. I just kept my eyes fixed on Koschei, and tried as hard as I could to formulate a plan. I really didn’t want to hurt Koschei. But if he tried to harm my family in any way, this was going to get ugly, and quick. Koschei simply strolled over to me, and took the knife from my fragile hand, “Now, now Theta. I think we both know that you were never going to use this knife.” I just glare at him, “I would do anything for my family.” “Except use the knife.” He challenges me crudely, with an evil grin. Deep inside myself, I know that he’s right. I couldn’t just hurt, or kill anybody, for that matter. I sigh, and tears well up in my eyes. I didn’t want any of this to happen. If you asked me about 10 years ago if I thought that this would ever happen, I would have just stared blankly at you. Koschei tossed the knife onto the TARDIS console, and it made a loud clattering noise. The TARDIS moaned in protest. She really didn’t want Koschei here with us. He glared up at the ceiling, “Oh, shut up, Sexy! No one asked you!” she moaned loudly this time, and Koschei turned back to me, and grabbed my left arm. Sigma’s muscles tensed and he looked like he was going to kill Koschei, “Don’t you touch him.” My brother reached to make Koschei let go of my arm, but, in a very quick movement, Koschei snapped my forearm. I screamed in pain, and dropped to the floor. Koschei let go of my arm just in time for Sigma to tackle him back down to the ground. The throbbing in my arm was almost unbearable. I couldn’t scream anymore, and I just lay on the ground, holding the now useless arm. Melody was sitting on Iota’s bed, trying to calm the twins down. Rho was holding Iota, and his face looked scared, despite his normal brave grin. He had to take care of his sister no matter what. Melody had turned the lights off, in order to keep Koschei’s attention on Sigma and I. She didn’t know what else to do, other than hide with her only children, and wait for all this to just be over. She smiled down at Iota’s face, now wet with tears, “It’ll be okay, sweetie. Your dad and uncle Sigma will get rid of him. You’re going to be fine. I promise.” Iota could sense that something very, very bad would happen soon. She didn’t know what, but she didn’t like the feeling. It was like a rock in her stomach. She wasn’t crying because she was scared, it was because she was afraid of what might happen next. It was going to be very bad. Category:Blog posts